


Cat hair and Coffee

by HavocsEdge



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Crack I suppose, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, M/M, RK900 is named Caleb in this because I don't like richard, Swearing, bottom!Gavin, gavin has a cat named luna, he's a dom all the way fr, it's gavin cmon, reed900, rk900 is a cat person, this ship is so good ok, top!900
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 12:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14977277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HavocsEdge/pseuds/HavocsEdge
Summary: Gavin discovers that he's been assigned a partner. And not just any partner, no. Reed was assignedRK900 aka Caleb.Gavin knew he was royally and truly.. fucked.





	Cat hair and Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> This is all because I realized how much I love Gavin and how good reed900 is and rambled about it in my discord server all night  
> also there's no beta and there's gonna be typos everywhere sorry man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin meets Caleb.

“Are you fucking kidding me? You pour that shit onto Hank’s lap and now you’re doing it to me?!” Comes the thunderous shout that could rattle Fowler’s windows. “I don’t need a partner and certainly not a- a goddamn carbon copy of that plastic prick!” Gavin rants, only for the Captain to shake his head, rubbing a hand over his face.

“Well, good thing it’s not your decision, huh? Androids are being integrated into the workplace if they choose to be. And this model was made for detective work. It’s just like Connor-” That makes Gavin bristle up, scowling fiercely and shaking his head.

“It’s not _‘just like Connor!’_ That’s not even- it’s not- that’s like printing out a picture of a fucking burger and saying “ _oh, it’s just as good!_ " I don’t need Connor’s help and I don’t need wannabe Connor’s help-” Gavin stutters out in frustration. Captain Fowler seems to be having none of this though,

“Enough! Caleb is now your assigned partner for every mission. Show him that this is a friendly environment for androids. Unless you want a warning added to your file. You can catch up to Hank really fast if you keep this up.” The Captain warned. Gavin sighed deeply.

“Fine. Whatever.” The man huffs and crosses his arms, turning away and storming out of the office. He walks over to his desk, eyes glaring at the floor. He could do his job just fine without an android. And if Gavin had to have an android why did it need to be a model like Connor. Gavin already struggled through enough not so heterosexual feelings for Connor, he didn’t need a reminder with him every damn day. 

“Hello, Detective Reed. My name is Caleb. I’m the android-” Gavin snaps his head up and sees, well, Connor. But also, not Connor. He’s got a different jacket on, a white one that covers his neck and says RK900. Caleb is taller too, taller than Connor which makes him taller than Gavin by default. His jaw is wider, build broader. Connor was slim with subtle curves of muscles, but even with all the layers, Gavin can see that there isn’t anything subtle about Caleb. To top it off he has piercing grey/blue eyes unlike Connor’s warm brown ones. These ones look right through him, making Gavin feel like an open book. He feels vulnerable, like Caleb sees everything. Fucking thing is probably scanning him right now, so Gavin cuts him off quick. 

“Sent by CyberLife, my new partner, whatever. Cut the fucking Shakespeare intro.” Gavn grumbles, moving to sit at his desk. He couldn't believe how intensely beautiful Caleb was. Like Connor but.. more. _**Different.**_ It already pissed Gavin off fiercely. How dare this fucking thing come in here looking gorgeous and distracting Gavin from his job. 

“If it were a Shakespearean introduction I would have been speaking in the language commonly used in-” Gavin rubs at his eyes, shaking his head. 

“Jesus fucking Christ, it was ironic or whatever. I know it wasn’t actually Shakespeare, idiot.” Gavin sits up straight. “Make yourself useful and get me a coffee.” He expects Caleb to walk away but instead sees Caleb sit at the empty desk across from him, giving him a defiant stare. Was that supposed to happen? Gavin knew he wasn't Caleb's owner, they were just partners, but still- 

“I would be most useful looking over case files. Perhaps you could make yourself useful and gather the files from the cabinets while I search the databases, instead of insulting me using references to outdated, dead playwrights.” Caleb outright… sasses him! He did sass Gavin, giving him a look with one raised eyebrow and eyes that dare Gavin to challenge him. Gavin had never had an android speak to him like that. It makes Reed’s heart race, completely beat out of his goddamn chest. Normally he’d be pissed off, yelling and throwing punches already. But the confidence and defiance, it was.. Well.. hot. It made the corner of his lips turn, cheeks warming as he quickly moved. Fuck Caleb and his sass and strong jaw and deeply gorgeous eyes that reminded Gavin of the sky he could get lost in for hours-

“Yeah, whatever.” Gavin mumbled lamely, unable to think of anything else while he hurried away from the android that watched him go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that was really short but I promise there will be more and longer coming! Caleb's pov up next!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos fuel me! Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
